Trouble In Chang Mai
by MissxJinxedxKat
Summary: The boys and girls all go on a trip to chang mai after kendall's girlfriend wins some tickets. When she has to babysit two babies what could possibly go wrong?


Trouble In Chang Mai

-Rachel's POV, Monday 9:00am, kitchen, Home-

I was sitting at the breakfast table eating with kori, James,carlos,Logan and Kathy, when suddenly Kat and Kendall ran in carrying suitcases -my suitcases. "why do you guys have my suitcases?" I asked.

Kat climbed onto the table and suddenly yelled, "we're all going to Thailand!"

"what?!" Kori screamed.

"how?" I asked

She climbed off the table and screamed at Kendall who was at the opposite side of the garden to also bring the black shoulder bag. She turned around and said," well, I just feel like it."

I glared.

" fine fine, fine geez Rae you really take the fun out of my games, but anyway I won a trip for 10 people to go to Chang Mai for 3 weeks!" she eventually said.

" but there's 8 of us" James said after working it out on his fingers.

Kat suddenly looked guilty, " um about that...um, I'm kind of looking after someone"

The doorbell rang and she ran off to get it.

Kori sighed then looked thoughtful "I wonder how old they are, maybe 2, 3,7 or maybe a" Kori got cutoff as crying started.

Kat walked in with a 19 month year old in her arms.

"BABY?" kori shrieked.

Kat sighed, " don't ask but its coming with us, Kendall do you have the small black suitcase yet?"

" I can't find it!" Kendall called back.

" how old is the other one Kat" Carlos asked looking worried.

The doorbell rang again and a woman said" thank you so much for agreeing to this Kat , it means a lot to me" " oh it's no problem Helene." Kats cheerful reply could be heard for the dining room.

A couple minutes later Kat walked in again with a 4 year old attached to her hand.

I started laughing, " ha ha ha! U look like a teenage mum!"

Kat glared," do you WANT to die?"

I stopped laughing and asked, " what are therye names and how are they related to you?"

" Zali and Koby, my cousins" Kat said.

Kathy, James and I all turned to glare at Logan who held his hands up in mock defense.

Something suddenly registered in Kats mind "what are you all sitting there for? GO PACK! The plane leaves tomorrow!"

-narrator POV-

Rachel and kori suddenly leapt up and ran towards there rooms and a minute later things, like , ' have u seen my purse? Where's my bag? I can't find my green top! Oh I have it! Here , thx!' could be heard from them. Kathy slowly followed annoyed that Kat stole her Ceareal bowl so she wouldn't do anything else except pack.

Kat suddenly, screamed" Lay out what you're wearing and bring the stuff here! Kendall is bringing in the bags! Boys! Aren't you listening? Pack! Go! GO GO GO!"  
Five minutes later everyone was in the kitchen putting Clothes and accessories in their bags. James picked a bikini top off his pile and said " okay, this definently isn't mine" All the boys laughed and a blushing Rachel came forward to retrieve it.

Kori suddenly noticed that Kat didn't have the kids with her," um Kat? WHERE ARE THE CHILDREN?"

Kat looked up from sitting on her suitcase and said tiredly," thx for the trust kori! the older one Zali has ice age 3 on the tv in the movie is sleeping in her cot, it's next to my bed"

Kendall suddenly yawned really loudly, " who's turn is it to cook tonight?"

"Kats " All the boys said in union.

Kat rolled her eyes and walked to the kitchen and took a milk bottle, powder baby milk, diapers, and chicken nuggets and chips out of a plastic bag. " I dont like that stuff" James commented. Kat turned around and rolled her eyes" this stuff is for the kids so I guess you could be included, but we are having spaghetti but if someone wants that meaty stuff with it your cooking it 'cause I'm veggie"

She turned around and started preparing all 3 different meals. By this point everyone had packed their bags. " James? You know how you owed me that favor?" Rachel asked.

"yeah?" James pressed.  
" can you take everyone's bags to the front door?" Rachel asked batting her eyelashes.

James sighed but started moving the bags.

-Kats pov-

I finished the kids meals and put them on the table and started setting up the high chair.  
" Logan go get the kids" I ordered.

A minute later the kids were starting their meals and I was bringing plates of steaming hot spaghetti with parmazan cheese to the table. Everyone was eating in silence until carlos  
Decided to compliment my cooking, " this is good kat"  
"thank you" I replied. " guys we all have to be up at two tomorrow morning" I giggled as Rachel nearly choked on her pasta, "2? TWO IN THE BLOODY MORNING?!"

" yeah" I said. " we have to be dressed and at this table by 2:30am. We get to the airport at 3:20 and the plane leaves at 6:15." Rachel looked so depressed that I decided to add," I have to got up at 1:00 'cause of the kids, so compared to that your lucky. So everyone wake and gets up,all the girls will be sleeping in my room and all the boys in..." I looked at James who nodded" James' room. " I finished.

Logan cleared away the plates (after I threatened him) and we all went to our 'assigned' room. The kids drifted off as I was carrying them to Rachel's room which was next to us, we didn't want to wake them up before absolutely necessary. Kori and I set 28 alarm clocks for 2:00am before going to sleep.

-Tuesday 1:00am,Narrator POV, Kats room, Home-

Kat woke up with a jump and took the headphones out of her ears and switched off the alarm on her iPod. She stood up, got dressed, went to Rachel's room and packed the kids suitcases and a baby aero plane strap in a carry on with food, blankets, toys, a book, and some coloring things. Then she went to get Kendall to help her move all the bags into a mini bus which shed rented along with someone to bring it back to the house.

After she went to the kitchen made breakfast and set it out 2 minutes before all the alarms went off.

-Rae's POV-  
A/N Rachel's nicknames are: Rae and Rach/

I groaned as I got up and grabbed my clothes from beside me. I heard Kathy swear as an alarm went off right next to her ear, along with Kori squeaking in surprise. We eventually managed to turn them all off and we could hear the boys complaining too.

As the girls and I sat down at the table, Kat had already eaten and had just finished feeding the groaned as she leant back in her chair, " they'd better have a babysitting service at the hotel." the boys walked in and three minutes into breakfast Kat stood up and announced," okay when we eventually get to the hotel, these are roommates,  
It will be, Logan and Carlos, Kendall and James, Kathy and Kori, And finally Rachel, Me, and the little ones."

-After breakfast, in the car-

"are we there yet?" Kori asked.

"no" Kat answered.

"are we there yet?" Kori asked.

"no" Kat answered.

"are we there yet?" Kori asked.

"no" Kat answered.

"are we there yet?" Kori asked.

"no" Kat answered.

"are we there yet?" Kori asked.

"no" Kat answered.

"are we there y-?" Kori asked.

"NO WE ARE NOT!" Kat yelled in frustration as koby started yelling in her ear and Zarli starting singing the little ponies theme song. Eventually everyone fell asleep except Kat (who was holding the kids) and Carlos (who was driving).

"were here!" Carlos called out a half an hour later.

"finally" Kat groaned.

She put their carry on bags around her sholders then carefully lifted koby onto her left hip, and lifted Zali onto her right.

I couldn't help noticing how Kendall grabbed kats and the kids luggage automatically as well as his own. Ooh la la!

Kendall put Kats luggage on a trolley as well as his and Kat let Zali sit on her suitcase as long as she held on. I couldn't help noticing that they looked like parents when he pushed the trolley and Kat walked beside it, and apparently I wasn't the only one. " congrats!" some guy yelled at the two K's.

Kendall looked confused but Kat got it and blushed really hard. I could hear her mutter, " they arent biologically or in any other way my kids!" When Kendall heard her say that he blushed too - Especially when some people clapped! Kori,Carlos, James and I were all trying really hard not to laugh at that and the look on Logan's face at that idea. Kat is his sister after all!

We all ran too catch up as Kendall and Kat started walking faster away from the people. I quickly sent Kat a text.

To:Kat Claw  
From: Rachel Rose

Ooh la la!

To:Rachel Rose  
From: Kat Claw

Do you want to wake up tomorrow morning?

To:Kat Claw  
From: Rachel Rose

Um, yes?

To: Rachel Rose  
From: Kat Claw

Well you have a weird way of showing it.

To: Kat Claw  
From: Rachel Rose

Shut up.

To: Rachel Rose  
From: Kat Claw

*Shrugs*

We eventually got in line to check in our bags and altogether we ended up checking in 10 bags and all the girls had a carry on except Kat who had two and looked really tired from looking after the kids.

Kendall reached across and gently took both bags from her and Zali (the older one) who had just started to fall asleep. After more humiliation for Kat and Kendall ( which i personally found hilarious) we got in line to go through the metal detector, right before our turn Kat started to wake Zali up so she could walk through. Kendall put her down and zali held one of Kats hands and one of Kendall's until their turn (which made them both blush when they got stared at.). Kat put all her bracelets, bag and necklace in a box and sent it through and Kendall put his wallet and belt with the kids backpack. Kori and Carlos put their things in one and sent it through and the others did the same.

-narrator POV-

Kendall went through and encouraged Zali to walk through, after she did Kat walked through with Koby. Kat got stopped by a employee who asked about the food in the bag, Kat held up koby and pointed to Zali who was with Kendall.  
The lady nodded and asked Kat how it was going. Kat said that it was alright, and the lady said something to Kat which made her blush like a tomato and quickly excuse herself from talking to her. she grabbed everything and went over to Kendall.

-Rae POV -

Finally we got to a food court and sat down at the closest table. Kat leant back in her chair. " where are the tickets?" Logan asked Kat who instantly glared at him, " with me" she replied bluntly.

-narrator POV-  
" I'm gonna go get food from maccas" Kendall said. " Kat? U or the kids want something?"

" sure thx Kendall, um.. 2 happy meals with 6 nuggets, barbecue sauce and orange juice." she replied reading it off a list their mothers had made of what they could eat. " and could you get me a ice-cream?"

"sure, I'll be right back" Kendall said as he headed off to the line. Kat groaned, " okay I'm going to get a cheesecake, Rae can you take koby please?"

"how much food can you eat?" Kori put in.

Kat glared at her.

" sure" Rae said holding out her arms for the child.

Kat disappeared and came back two minutes later, as soon as she sat down Kendall came back with Zali and the food. Kendall helped feed koby her milk and youghurt and Kat took her Icecream and devoured her happymeal, (Claiming everyone was a kid at heart) after Zali had finished eating hers and passing Kat broken chips which where now offically unedible.

After the kids had eaten and all the teens had had something to drink, they threw out the leftover food and headed to the departure lounge. They all grabbed seats and waited, Zarli fell asleep across Kat and Kendall laps. And koby was asleep with her head on Kats shoulder. Kat looked really worn out and her head eventually slipped on to kendall's took koby from her and put an arm around Kat ( which he looked really happy about).

Rachel fell asleep on james shoulder, and he put his jacket over her shoulders.  
Kori and Carlos where in the same position where as Katherine and Logan where talking.

-1 hour later-

All the teenagers had woken up and were talking when the kids started to wake up as well they were all really bored until the attendant suddenly called, " Changmai, Thailand!"

" that's us sweetie" Kat told a sleepy Zali. Kat smiled and carried both of the children across to the person who asked for the tickets. Kendall took koby so Kat could get the tickets. She showed them to the lady who let them through.

The attendants only spoke Thai which confused everyone except Kat, she bowed back to them and nudged everyone else.

"Seradakah!" Kat said smiling, " Coppencarp oreal sereakhap"

The attendant smiled and showed everyone to their seats, " wow!" everyone except Kat and logan said. Kat thanked the attendant, " Coppencarp".Logan shrugged, he was used to it. They had first class seats. There was a six seater in the middle aisle and a two on each side Kathy and Logan took a two seater and so did Carlos and kori. Rachel and James went one side while Kat called for help on how to attach the 'baby thingy' to the aero plane seat and sat koby down before sitting herself down too. Kendall smiled at her and she gave a small tired smile back.

The usual instruction video came on then the plane started rolling down the runway, before lifting off the ground.

Please Read and Review!


End file.
